Everything Will be Alright
by volcanoes
Summary: It's a day after Dave's incident, and he receives a few unexpected visitors. T for possible swearing and boy kisses. Suggestions for characters welcome!
1. Sugar Motta

_10:30 am_

"I'm glad you didn't die, because that would have been a total downer, and I hate it when everyone in the Glee club sulk around about everything- moping is for poor people."

"I'm really sorry, but, who are you?"

"Sugar Motta. My dad's rich. I go to your old school."

"Oh," Dave said slowly, his eyes wide. "That's great."

"Yeah, I know," Sugar says simply, pushing her hair behind her ear and patting the other side into place. She sat down on a chair next to the door, her purse in her lap and her legs crossed. She stared at Dave, looking him up and down where he was lying on the hospital bed. Dave felt uncomfortable being watched so obviously.

"I think it's cool that you're gay," Sugar began. "Isn't that supposed to mean that you have, like, super good taste in everything?"

"Is it? I didn't really know. I don't think I have that great taste in anything."

"Oh, well. Every other gay guy I've known does. I only really know Blaine and Kurt, but I like to think Blaine secretly has the hots for me."

Dave stared at Sugar, his eyebrows rising questioningly.

"It's actually kind of obvious you don't have great taste in clothing. I looked through your duffel bag while you were asleep earlier, and your clothes are baggy and border lining hideous."

Dave continued to stare at her, confused, and in wonder.

"Sorry, aspergers."

"You have aspergers?"

"It's self diagnosed. It lets me say whatever I want without consequences."

"Oh, okay."

"So," Sugar said awkwardly, shifting a little in her seat. "When do you get out of here?"

"A week."

"Cool."

"Yup."

Sugar sat quietly, looking around the room and clutching her purse. She looked awkward so far away, rigid in a chair five feet away from David, like she believed suicide was contagious.

"It's really nice of you to visit me," Dave said, anything to distract them from the awkward silence.

"Yeah, well, Kurt's been crying the entire week, and when he cries, je looks like a three month old baby, so I thought maybe if you were happy, he'd be happy too. So I came here to make you happy, because my daddy tells me that I always make him happy."

"I don't think that theory really makes sense though."

"Neither does your haircut, but you don't see me talking." Sugar says simply. "Aspergers," she says quietly a second later.

"There's no arguing with you, is there?"

"Nope. I'm a star, and stars always get what they want."

"Well, I hope you do."

"Do what?" Sugar asked simply, cocking her head to the side.

"Everything you want."

"Aww, thanks!" Sugar said with a smile, walking over to where Dave was sitting and patting him gingerly on the shoulder. She moved to leave, but before she did, she picked up a bag she'd placed next to her chair and handed it to Dave.

"Here's your present," she said.

"You got me a present?" Dave asked, shocked.

"Yup."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Dave said truthfully.

"Well, I like to get people things. By the way, the iPod is filled with music for a reason; I have awesome taste in music, and I think you should take a hint from this and maybe delete all your old songs."

"…What iPod?"

"The iPod I bought you, silly," Sugar said with a grin.

"You…what…iPod?" Dave sputtered.

"I have to go now, bye!" Sugar said. With a final wave, she flounced away and through the door.

Dave sat shocked in his room, until a second later, he smiled as he heard Sugar say, "Get out of my way you fat hag! _Not_ aspergers."


	2. Sam Evans

"Hi."

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Dave was shocked. He'd never actually had more than a three minute conversation with Sam, let alone maintained a friendship that would lead Sam to being here.

"I…I know we were never friends," Sam began. "But I did like you when you became a bullywhip. I thought that was a pretty cool move. I heard about your, um, accident-"

"I committed suicide," came a deadpan reply.

"Right," Sam said awkwardly. "I heard about…that, and I just wanted to come by and see if you were okay now."

"I'm fine," Dave insisted.

Sam nodded understandingly, looking around the room for a chair. Spotting one near the door, he pulled it closer, sitting near the end of the bed. Closer than Sugar had, but still close enough to be comfortable. Dave didn't blame him; it wasn't like he'd given him the warmest greeting.

"I heard about the rumors," Sam muttered after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Oh."

"Are they true?" Sam asked.

"Depends on which ones," Dave quipped. "The one's that say I'm going to go to hell have no proof."

Sam faltered. "I didn't mean those."

"Then?"

Sam paused before replying. "Are you gay?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Sam said with what he thought was a reassuring smile.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Dave questioned.

"Dude, come on," Sam exclaimed. "Kurt's one of my closest friends; I live with him, for God's sake!"

Dave casted his eyes downwards, feeling bad for the way he was treating Sam. He didn't mean any harm- after all, he had come to visit Dave, even though they were never close.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Dave muttered.

"It's fine, man," Sam said understandingly, giving him a smile as he patted the closest part of Dave, which was his ankle.

"People used to make rumors about me being gay, you know," Sam said after a while.

"Yeah, I remember. They used to be around the entire school."

"Yeah," Sam said. "I didn't really mind though. I enjoyed the Glee club, and I enjoyed Kurt's friendship- I still do. If having that means taking a few insults thrown at me, I'll be okay."

Dave smiled at Sam, realizing how nice of a guy he really was.

"Anyway, I have to go," Sam said after a few more minutes of light conversation. "I actually have football practice in about-" he checks his watch, and his eyes go wide. "Ten minutes, and it's across town, I'll never get there on time."

"Oh, yeah." Dave said, sad to see him leave.

Sam patted him again, and got up slowly, reluctant to go. Walking up to the door, he stopped when he heard Dave say something.

"Thanks," Dave had blurted.

"For what?" He said, confused.

"You're the first guy that's treated me as, you know, just a guy," Dave mumbled. "After they all found out I was gay."

Sam grinned at Dave, striding over to him and enveloping him into a hug, his face buried into Dave's shoulder. Dave chuckled, squeezing him back.

"You'll always be just a guy to me," Sam said simply. "I didn't mean that in an offensive way or anything though, I just mean that-"

"I get it Sam," Dave laughed, moving back from the hug.

Sam pulled away, smiling before walking back to the door. Pausing, he turned back to Dave.

"I'll be back again tomorrow, okay? I'll bring a few DVD's, and we can watch them together. Are you allowed to eat junk food?"

"Of course," Dave laughed quietly. "I'm not actually sick, remember?"

Sam nodded, grinning. "So I'll be back, yeah?"

"Sounds great," Dave said.

"Bye Dave!"

"Bye Sam," Dave said before turning back to lay on his pillow, a small smile spread across his face.


	3. Mike Chang

"Can I come in?"

Dave turned around once he heard the voice, cocking his head to the side when he sees Mike Chang standing in the doorway, a grin on his face.

"Oh, Mike, hi! Sure, come on in."

Mike walked further into the room, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Dave, his chair just a few inches away. Offering Dave a fist bump, he chuckles when Dave extends his on fist, bumping it with the others.

"I heard about what happened," Mike said. "Sucks. But I'm glad you're okay; it would've been awful if it, you know, worked out."

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of glad it didn't," Dave said. "Work, I mean. What I did."

"Glad to hear it," Mike exclaimed. "I wouldn't want you still feeling that way- no one would!"

Dave grinned at the other boy. "I've talked about myself the entire day. What's new with _you_?"

"Me? Nothing much, man. Getting ready for university, and leaving Lima."

"Have you already gotten in somewhere?"

"Yup, I got in Julliard."

"New York? Wow, that's great dude, congratulations!"

"Yeah," Mike said with a smile. "I'll be really close to Kurt, actually, if he gets into NYADA."

Mike watched Dave's smile dampen a little. The thought of Kurt going to New York hurt Dave; it would be so far away, even further considering what little contact they usually had.

"We were talking about it yesterday, actually," Mike said carefully.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, I asked how he'd manage a long distance relationship with Blaine, considering he's only a junior and all." Mike watched Dave carefully. "Kurt didn't really have an answer, but after a while, he mentioned how he wanted you to visit him in New York. Something about taking you to a pride parade, and having you understand the importance of Broadway."

"Oh," Dave said casually. "That's cool."

Mike watched Dave's dazed expression, a smirk forming on his face as he watched Dave try to maintain his casual façade.

"So, have you applied anywhere?"

"Yeah, a few places. I applied to Ohio State as a backup, but I'm trying for NYU, Princeton, BU, and UCLA too."

"NYU sounds good, have you heard back from them yet?" Mike asked.

"Not yet, but my dad went home to get the mail, and they said they'd send me a letter around right about now," Dave said.

"Well, good luck. I'm sure you'll get in. I know you always used to put up the dumb jock act, but when you were at McKinley, I used to see the A's you got in Calculus.

Dave blushed, laughing. "It was a dumb act to put up."

"It was, but that's what high school does to all of us," Mike said. "Anyway, I have to go. I have lunch with my family, and Tina. I just really wanted to come see you first!"

"Thanks for coming, bro, I appreciate it."

"Of course, I'll come visit when you get to go home again; a few of the other guys have this huge video game marathon party planned for you."

"Sounds great."

Mike nodded, beaming, giving Dave another fist bump, before walking towards the door.

"Bye, Dave!"

"Bye, Mike."


	4. Rachel Berry

The fourth person that came to visit Dave Karofsky was Rachel Berry. She walked into the room around midday, dropping a wrapped box onto the table next to the door and making her way to Dave, sweeping him into a bone crushing hug.

"Wow, hey." Dave said, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing back after the shock wore off.

"Hello," She chirped, letting go and smiling as she looked at Dave. Smoothing out her multi-colored skirt, she sat on the bed right next to Dave instead of pulling up a chair, placing her hand on top of his.

"So," she said after a moment of silence. "You did something very, very bad to yourself."

Unexpectedly, Dave chuckled at her formal, yet completely obvious comment. Rachel laughed gleefully, seeing Dave smile.

"I know how to break the ice," she said smugly. "It's one of my many talents, including crying on demand, and my ability to do the entire dance scene from Black Swan." She flipped her hair back, a proud look on her face.

"That's impressive," Dave said laughing.

"I know, I've very talented," She said seriously. "I know you are too, actually. Jesse St. James, you know who is right, he told me that he heard you singing once when he came to spy at your school's glee club."

"What, how could he have heard me?" Dave asked, confused.

"He said something about seeing you, with another boy with black hair, singing "When We Were Young" by the Killers."

"Ugh, that was Tyler," Dave said with a groan. "I can't believe anyone else heard me."

"Well, Jesse was impressed, and it takes a lot to impress him; you must be amazing."

"I'm really not," Dave muttered.

"You probably are. Don't bring yourself down," Rachel said indignantly.

"It's kind of hard not to, when you're not exceptional at anything," Dave said, casting his eyes downward.

"Well, you'll never be able to do anything with that attitude," Rachel exclaimed. "Never bring yourself down. Do you know how I know I'm talented?"

"How?"

"Because nobody else appreciated me, so I told myself to appreciate myself. Sure, people tell me that my voice is great, but that's now. I used to be nobody, Dave. In fact, I'm still nobody at this school. The only friends I had, were my dad's. I used to put on shows for them, and listen to my Broadway CD's, with nothing else to do. I was slushied everyday, tormented by every cheerleader and jock in the school."

"This isn't exactly making me feel any better," Dave muttered.

"It should," Rachel huffed. "Because now, even though I'm not popular, I have friends; I have a support system. And I'm happy, because I've stopped trying to fit in to the mold high school tries to create. You don't _have_ to be a cheerleader, or a jock, or be in a dozen relationships. What you do need, is to be happy."

Dave stared at Rachel, trying to absorb the words she had just said.

"David," she said quietly. "Why are you trying to fit in, when you're born to stand out?"

A single tear slipped down Dave's face, falling onto his lap. Rachel gave him a small smile, brushing her thumb under his eye to wipe it away.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel muttered, trying to change the topic as tears began to swell in her eyes. She shook her head a few times, and took a deep breath before looking at Dave.

"I, um, got you butterscotch toffees," She said with a grin. "Kurt told me they're your favorite."

"Did he?" Dave said, shocked, a smile forming on his face. "They're literally the best thing I've ever tasted."

Rachel laughed, handing over the wrapped box to David. "I'm glad I got you an entire box then; even wrapped it myself."

"Thank you," Dave said, motioning for her to come closer for a hug. She squealed in delight, giving him a hug.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go now," she said as she pulled away. "Someone has to whip the glee club into shape! We need to win Nationals this year."

"With you on the team, I have no doubts," Dave said cheekily.

Rachel laughed, swatting him on the shoulder.

Dave watched her walk towards the door, when a simple sentence burst out, one he thought she'd probably heard in many variations, but never directly.

"You're a star, Rachel Berry. A real, bright, beautiful burning star."

Rachel turned around slowly, tears forming in her eyes again as she gave him an earth shattering-ly beautiful smile. Thank you, she whispered, blowing him a kiss before flouncing through the door.


	5. Sebastian Smythe

Dave's were fluttering closed after a long second day in the hospital. He'd been surprised by all the visitors he got, and could hardly keep his eyes open, even though it was barely 3 pm. Just as sleep almost overtook him, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Dave yawned, pushing himself up to sit with his back against the pillow. Craning his head to see the door, he called out again. "Who is it?"

"I'm just going to start off by saying I'm sorry," a quiet voice came.

Dave hesitated a moment, before calling out again. "Come in, Sebastian."

Sebastian walked into the room slowly, his eyes cast downwards as he made his way to the bed.

"Hi," Dave said.

"Hello," Sebastian said looking up quickly before looking away again.

An awkward silence followed when Dave tried to come up with something to day.

"I'm really sorry, Dave," Sebastian said again, breaking the silence. "For what I said."

"It's fine," Dave said.

"No, it's not," Sebastian said hurriedly. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did- I didn't even mean it! I was tired, and trying to get laid, and I don't know how to control myself-"

"Sebastian, it's fine," Dave said with a chuckle. "It already feels like a lifetime ago."

Sebastian looked at him apprehensively, frowning.

"Sebastian," Dave said again. "It's fine." He punched his shoulder lightly, giving him a smile.

Sebastian looked up at him, and after a moment, grinned. "Thanks," he said.

"It's not a problem. Now go back to the Sebastian I know and slightly despise."

Sebastian laughed. "You know you think I'm hot."

"I don't know anything of the sort."

Sebastian smirked, pushing Dave lightly to move over, laying down right next to Dave on the bed.

"Don't you have a tv in this hellhole?" He asked.

"It's right there; what are you, blind?" Dave said, happy that Sebastian had finally started acting like himself again.

"Sorry, I don't usually look for a tv where I'd otherwise find dust," Sebastian replies, looking up at where the tv was placed on the wall. "Get any good channels?"

"Nah," Dave says. "But my dad's gonna bring me a DVD player so that I have something to do for the couple of days I'll be here."

"I'll bring DVD's next time, then," Sebastian decides.

"Next time?" Dave says incredulously, giving Sebastian a nudge. "Looks like someone's getting attached."

"Attached?" Sebastian scoffs. "I just think the nurse is really hot."

Dave stares at him. "Sebastian, he's a male nurse. That's like a sin against nature."

"Pfft, who are you to judge? You do realize everyone expects us to turn out to be secretaries, or nurses, or fashion designers, right? Embrace the gay, David."

"You are really odd."

"You love it," Sebastian says with a wink.

Dave chuckles and settles back to watch the movie, thinking that this was maybe one of the craziest conversations he's had before.


	6. Tina CohenChang

Dave was hurting all over- his legs, his back, his neck, everything hurt. Screw this, he thought, stretching, a whimper escaping his lips. This is what you get for trying to take your own life- three days and counting in a hospital bed, with only bathroom visits and the occasional pass to go to the cafeteria downstairs.

How many movies can one watch, really, Dave thought. How many songs can one listen to on his iPod until it all becomes too much? What was really getting Dave down was that nobody had come to visit him today. It had been Kurt, Sugar and Sam on the first day, Mike and Rachel on the second, and Sebastian on the third, but on the fourth day in the hospital, Dave hadn't even caught a glimpse of someone he knew. His dad had brought over more movies, and surprisingly, and to Dave's horror, a magazine full of shirtless men.

Oh, Dave thought, looking down at the magazine in horror, and then looking back up to his father. "What on Earth is this?" He choked out, his cheeks reddening.

"A magazine?" Paul stammered out, his own blush becoming apparent as the seconds passed. "I just wanted to make an effort."

Dave looked back down at the magazine, and felt his eyes begin to blur as tears formed. He coughed once, trying to hide the wetness forming in his eyes, and the sheer gratitude and love he felt for his dad, for accepting him, for just loving him.

"Love you dad," he murmured. "Not for the magazine, because God, don't ever do that again, please, but for everything…everything else."

"Oh, um, yeah," Paul said, coughing a little.

It was nearing 3 pm when Dave heard someone quietly knock on the door. "Come in," he called out, turning to see who had come to the door.

Watching the door open, he smiled when he saw Tina walk quickly into the room, sitting down on the chair next to his bed.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Dave whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because I have to do this quickly, before anyone else sees me," she whispered again, reaching into her duffel bag, and bringing out a laptop, a candy bar, three DVD's, and a redbull.

"Holy shit, how are you holding all of my favorite things right now?" He asked in amazement.

"I asked Kurt to ask some seemingly innocent questions about what you like," she said laughing, watching Dave try to grab the redbull out of her hand.

"Nu uh uh," she said, moving away from him slightly. "I'm not allowed to give you half of the things in my hand, but I brought them because I know you might be slowly melting of boredom in this place. You have to promise me you won't do anything rash, and will not be influenced by anything I give you."

"Promise! Scouts honor," Dave said, saluting.

"You were a boyscout?" Tina asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Yup, for quite a while," Dave replied. "I quit when I thought I was too cool for it. One of my biggest mistakes, besides you know, this," he said, gesturing to where he was.

"We all make mistakes," Tina said.

"We do," Dave nodded. "Now hand over the redbull."

Tina laughed, handing over the redbull, before getting up to sit next to Dave on the bed, stretching her legs out next to him. Opening up the laptop, she explained why she'd brought it as it loaded.

"I know they're controlling what music you're listening to, which must suck, because I'm fairly sure Kurt's show tunes don't cut it for everyone."

"They really don't," Dave said nodding.

Tina chuckled. "Which is why I brought the laptop. You can go through my iTunes, and make a playlist of songs you want. I'll transfer it onto your iPod."

"Oh my God, Tina, you are amazing," Dave said, in awe as he stared at the screen.

"I know," She said with a grin.

Dave and Tina sat for an hour in the room, sharing the chocolate bar and comparing music preferences; Dave even apologized for everything he'd done to her, stopping when she waved him off, telling him it was all in the past, and that she always knew there was something going on. Dave and Tina sat quietly for a while after that, but began laughing when he got to Tina's playlist called 'My Chinese love bear'.

"That was a long time ago," she argued.

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was, Tina," he said, laughing. "It's still there."

"Do you want me to take the laptop away?" she asked.

"Stopping right now."

Quietly, Dave went through the rest of her iTunes, before finally handing the laptop back to her as she connects the iPod to it, transferring the songs. Just as she was about to close the laptop, she heard the door open.

Dave and Tina scrambled as Tina hid the laptop in her bag, and Dave stuffed the DVD's under his pillow, both of them jumping onto the bed, and trying to pose casually. Naturally, it didn't look casual at all, and they ended up with Tina's elbow on Dave's shoulder, and one of his legs on top of hers.

"What is going on here?" Paul asked. He looked around the room in confusion.

"Nothing at all," Tina said. "Just catching Dave up on whatever's new over at WMHS."

"Alright," Dave said uncertainly.

"Anyway, I have to go now," Tina said, getting up from the bed, laughing as she pushed Dave's leg off of hers. Leaning over, she gave Dave a hug. "I'll be back with more redbull soon," she promised, whispering in his ear. He squeezed her quickly before she backed away, picking up her duffel bag.

"Bye Dave," she said with a smile.

"Bye Tina!"


	7. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

"Look man, you know it's true," Puck argued, leaning further off of his chair. "The Killers will always, and I mean always, be better than Muse."

Dave leaned back, and mock-sighed, rolling his eyes. He and Puck had been at it for hours, discussing their favorite bands, and it had been over fifteen minutes of fighting over whether The Killers or Muse had written a better song that described Twilight.

"I can't believe we're having an argument that involves Twilight," Dave said after a moment.

"Just be happy we're not getting into The Hunger Games, because I'd probably own you at that too," Puck retorted.

Laughing, Dave watched Puck smile, leaning back in his chair again. Seeing Puck come through his door after Tina had to leave had made Dave really happy. To think, just this morning, he'd thought he wouldn't get any more visitors.

"Okay, if you could only listen to three artists for the rest of your life," Puck said, after a moment of silence. "Which ones would you choose?"

"Muse," Dave said quickly. "Snow Patrol. And White Lies."

"Good choices," Puck said, nodding thoughtfully.

"I don't like imagining stuff like that though," Dave said. "Seems like a boring life."

"It does, doesn't it," Puck says. "But enough about this, tell me- when are you coming back to school?"

"Which school, is the real question," Dave says with a sigh.

"You should come to WMHS, obviously."

"You really think I'd be welcomed with open arms, after being outed? They all probably think I used to stare at them in the showers after football practice."

"Who gives a crap about what they think?" Puck says. "They're nothing but a bunch of Neanderthals, with brains the size of chickpeas. Their opinions don't matter."

"They matter, when there are more than 10 of them, and they're all out to beat the shit out of you," Dave whispers.

"I'd never let them do that," Puck says. "Neither would Finn, or Mike, or Sam, Artie, or even any of the girls in Glee club. And you really think they could get past Kurt? Never. You obviously haven't seen him when he's angry, because it's scary."

Dave chuckles. "You're great at making people feel better, you know that?"

"Of course I am," Puck says like it's the most obvious thing ever. "I had to deal with a ninth month pregnant Quinn, I am the master at keeping people calm, and feeling safe. Quinn thought someone was going to steal the baby. _Out of her stomach_."

"That must've been hard," Dave said.

"It was," Puck replied.

They sat in silence, until Dave's dad came in, asking Puck to leave so that Dave could get some rest.

"Sure, Mr. Karofsky," Puck said, standing up, before leaning over to give Dave a hug, a pat on the back, and one last smile.

"Bye D," Puck says.

"Bye, man."


	8. Brittany S Pierce

Dave chuckled as Brittany stared at him, a confused look etched across her face as she tried to figure out what Dave meant when he said he'd gotten wait-listed by NYU.

"So, they're going to judge you on how much you weigh?" Brittany asked after a moment, leaning forward. "Because I think that's completely unfair. You can be whatever weight you want to be and still belong in a school!"

"No no, Brittany," Dave laughed. "Wait-listed means that I might get accepted into the school, or I might not. Right now, they're still looking at applications, so I'm 'waiting' for their response."

"Oh," Brittany said, realization dawning on her face. "That's great though, it means you're not rejected!"

"Yup," Dave agrees. "Let's just hope I get in."

"Yeah," Brittany nods. "After all, you don't want Kurt to be lonely in New York, right?"

"Why would he be lonely?" Dave asked, trying to seem calm.

"Well, he broke up with Blaine, you know that," Brittany said, staring at him. "It's because you guys are together, right?"

"What? No!" Dave said, reeling from the news.

"Well, all Kurt ever talks about is you," Brittany said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Looks like someone's going to have a gay dolphins hand to hold soon."

"Dolphin?" Dave asked, bemused.

"Yup, you're a dolphin, Kurt's a dolphin. So are Santana and Blaine. I'm bi-lingual," Brittany said.

"You mean bi-sexual?"

"Same thing," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Okay."

Dave sat in silence as he listened to Brittany talk about Kurt and how he'd been talking about throwing Dave a homecoming party when they let him leave the hospital, but all he could think about was_ Kurt talked about me, Kurt talked about me, Kurt is single, he is single. _

"When are you leaving anyway?" She asked, bringing him out of his daze.

"Tomorrow night," Dave said. "They said they wouldn't have to keep me past five days."

"That's good," Brittany said, patting his hand. "I want you to come home. They wouldn't let me bring Lord Tubbington in here, but I'm sure your dad would be okay with me bringing him to your house," Brittany says with a grin. "That's my cat, by the way."

"Oh, okay," Dave said, laughing. "Sure you can bring him."

"I have to warn you though, he has a smoking problem," Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "I've tried getting him to stop for so long, but he just won't quit. He says it helps him more than the Atkins diet does."

David had decided a while ago that the best thing to do with Brittany was to just go with the flow. "I'll be sure to keep any and all lighters or cigarettes out of my bedroom."

"That's nice of you," Brittany said, smiling. "Anyway, I have to leave now. My parents said they were going to buy me chocolate covered peanuts from Wal-Mart yesterday, but I just realized that they don't have those there, so I'm going to make them drive me all the way up to Westerville to get some."

"Alright," Dave said, nodding. "Thanks for coming though."

Brittany leans over and plants a kiss on his cheek, hugging him tightly before picking up her bag.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
